


A Quite Evening

by blacktithe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: A quiet moment of domestic intimacy is shared between a loving couple.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 28





	A Quite Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission for Star Spangled Bingo 2021 on Tumblr. My prompt: cooking together. I know I haven’t been around a lot on the fic writing side, but I’m hoping to get a little more worked in here and there in between rounds of editing my novel.

There was something about cooking that just soothed your soul. It was the one thing that never changed. Knowing that combining certain ingredients would always make the same dish made things better somehow on days when it all seemed too much.

Turning away from the kitchen island, you check the pot of water on the stove before turning back to your vegetables. The rhythmic sound of the knife cutting through the onion was like meditation. It took your focus down to one solitary moment and silenced the rest of the chaos floating around in your brain.

A pair of familiar arms encircled your waist, the corner of your mouth curling into the barest hint of a smile as you melted against a solid chest.

“Welcome home.”

Bucky placed a featherlight kiss to the spot where your neck connected to your shoulder.

“Anything I can do to help?”

A groan made its way past your lips when his teeth grazed the column of your throat before soothing the reddened flesh with his tongue.

“Start the pasta for me?”

A hollow ache dotted your chest at the feeling of his arms slipping away. Leaving his embrace was always the hardest task you would undertake. Whether it be simply getting out of bed, or sharing one final moment together before he went away on a mission, you never felt complete without Bucky’s arms around you.

The two of you moved around the kitchen like a pair of dancers. You circled and dipped. Stepped and sashayed around each other while you prepared your special meal.

Grabbing a spoon from the drawer, you took one last taste of the sauce.

“Mmm.”

“That good?” Bucky asked, resting his vibrainium hand on your hip.

You held the spoon out to him and watched with unadulterated glee as his eyes closed in pleasure at the taste.

“Damn doll.”

You smiled in appreciation. 

“Mind setting the table for me while I finish up?”

Placing a kiss to your forehead, Bucky reached into the cabinet and started grabbing plates and glasses to take to the table.

You took the sauce off the burner and poured it into the clear serving dish filled with pasta resting on the counter. You gave it a good stir, ensuring every strand was coated in your special sauce.

“It’s ready,” you called as you gathered the dish and pasta utensil in hand.

You came around the corner leading to the dining room and froze. A small gasp escaped your lips. Two tall glowing silver candles sat in the middle of the table while tea light candles ringed the room, casting the space in a soft glow.

“Bucky?” you breathed.

He stepped forward, taking the dish from your hands and placing a soft kiss on your lips. 

“I figured we’d do something different tonight,” he whispered as he pulled away.

A smile brighter that all the stars in the heavens took over your face as you watched him carry everything to the table. Your heart swelled. What did I do to deserve this man?

You still hadn’t moved by the time he turned back to face you. Taking your hands in his, he gently led you towards the table. “Happy anniversary, doll.”

The soft touch of his lips against yours was all it took to snap you out of your stupor.

“Happy anniversary baby.”

Pacing your hands gently behind his head, you pulled Bucky towards you. Your lips met his with a passion that threatened to consume you both. Dinner could wait. There was something else you would rather enjoy first.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
